1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for free-flowing material. More particularly, the invention relates to a container having an inner liner provided with reinforcing bands disposed within an outer shell.
2. The Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,506, to Heaps, Jr. et al, discloses a container for fluent material having two inner liners, one of which is provided with pyramidal bottom forming flaps. The liners as well as the outer shell all have a similar shape and are fitted together to form a multi-layered container. A discharge fitting passes through contiguous walls in all three layers. The outer shell includes bottom flaps which are folded against the exterior of the outer shell to cover the discharge fitting. An external tension band, which holds the flaps in place, is severed to lower the flaps and access the discharge fitting.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,255, to Boots, discloses a container for free-flowing materials, powders, pellets and the like, having a tubular outer envelope that can be closed at both ends and a tubular inner member which is open at both ends. The inner member is connected to the outer envelope at various positions along its circumference. The assembled container can be collapsed into a flat package for storage and shipping.
Two U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,787 and 5,069,359, to Liebel, disclose shipping containers having inner cylindrical members disposed within outer corrugated boxes. Both assembled containers can be flattened for storage. The '359 patent includes triangular posts between the inner member and the corners of the outer tube.
However, the prior art does not disclose a container having dual inner liners of a first configuration disposed within a shell of a different configuration. Furthermore, the prior art does not disclose a container having discharge means supported and constrained by the dual inner liners and disposed within a space formed between the dual inner liners and the outer shell. Finally, the prior art does not disclose a container having an elevated base for supporting the material within the container and facilitating removal of the material from the container.